


Prompt 14: 69

by sp4rklefish



Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [13]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, its just a sex scene, its like a really ordinary sex scene, more sweet then erotic, this is not spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish
Summary: Midas and Brutus try 69ing for the first time.
Relationships: Brutus/Midas (Fortnite)
Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974193
Kudos: 8





	Prompt 14: 69

Midas sat up on his knees, looking over Brutus. They had seen each other naked before. They had blown each other. So the idea of 69ing shouldn't make him nervous. But it did. It must have shown. He felt Brutus's hand om his back. "What are you thinking about, babe?" A kiss to his neck.

Midas shrugged. "I just dont want to smother you." Brutus smirked. "I dont think your thighs are that thick." He stroked his legs, trying to coax them open. "I'll let you know if i cant breathe." He pressed kisses to his legs. Midas relented and put his knees on either side of Brutus's bald head. He was lowering himself gently. Giving brutus time to swallow his cock. Trying not to suffocate him. Brutus's arms came around his thighs grabbing his butt and forcing him down. Oh god. Midas melted. Rough hip grabbing and a mouth around his cock. 

He moaned into the cock he took into his mouth. Mimicking what he wanted done to his cock, he took it as far as he could. Then slowly pulled off. When it was almost out of his mouth he slurped it back it. He started to hear and feel Brufus moan around his cock. It spurred him on to up his pace. In and out until he felt Brutus's ball draw close and his cock thicken. Feeling Brutus climax under him, triggered his own. He relished the feeling of him climaxing into him. In his mouth and on his cock. 

A few shaky breaths after, Midas rolled off. Sitting next to Brutus, watching him with loving eyes, smiling down at him. Brutus's breathy voice "see. You didnt suffocate me. Even if you did it would be doing something i like." He chuckled. Midas rolled his eyes. It was a roundabout way to say you like someone but hed take it. He didnt want to say it outright either. Maybe next time.


End file.
